mamonas_assassinasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mamonas Assassinas Wiki
Welcome to the Mamonas Assassinas Wiki This wiki is about a famous brazilian band that died in an airplane accident in 1996. They are the one and only Mamonas Assassinas!!!! History & Career Mamonas Assassinas was a comic rock band from Brazil. The sound was a mix of punk rock with influences from a lot of genres such as forró,country,heavy metal, progressive rock, pagode and the "Vira Português". The band's career lasted from July 1995 to March 1996, only 7 months. Their success was meteoric and amazing. With only one album, "Mamonas Assassinas", released in June 1995, the group sold over 3 million copies in Brazil, being certified with a Diamond Disc in 1995, evidenced by ABPD. This album, with funny lyrics, such as "Pelados em Santos," "Robocop Gay", "Vira,Vira", "1406" and "Mundo Animal", led the five young men to the smashing success. In March 1989, Sergio Reoli met Bento and they decided to create a band. Samuel Reoli, from the moment he saw his brother playing at home, he became interested in music and joined the band playing the electric bass. The three formed the group Utopia that did covers of other bands such as Ultraje A Rigor, Legião Urbana and others. At a concert, in July 1990, the public asked to play a song from Guns N 'Roses, but they did not know the lyrics. So they asked somebody in the audience to help them. Alecsander Alves, known as Dinho, volunteered to sing and caused great laughter from the audience with his crazy performance, ensuring the post of lead singer. From Dinho, entered the fifth member of the band, the keyboardist Julius Rasec.Through a show at a nightclub in Guarulhos (SP), they met producer Rick Bonadio (same band manager of Charlie Brown Jr.).' '''who recorded two songs. Then they decided to change the name of the band, beginning with the name ''"Mamonas Assassinas do Espaço", created by Samuel Reoli and reduced to "Mamonas Assassinas". After this, they started a very big tour, they went to many TV programs, they were doing two shows per day, they did presentations in 25 Brazilian stadiums and had the most expensive cache in the country. The band was amazing and they were preparing an international career but, before that, there was an''' accident.''' The Accident A mistake in the airplane landing caused the death of all of Mamonas Assassinas members. Wrong operation of the pilot: that was the civil aeronautic department version for an explication about the accident that happened on Saturday, March 2nd, 1996. 10 kilometers away from Cumbica’s Airport, in Guarulhos, the pilot asked the control tower for the landing procedure. However, in spite of turning to the right, the pilot turned the plane Lear jet 25, PT-LSD, to the left, crashing on Serra da Cantareira. All the band members, Dinho, who would turn 25 on the other day (March 3rd), the brothers Samuel and Sergio, Julio and Bento, died in the accident, so did the pilot and the co-pilot together with two of the artistic assistants. Prizes Mamonas Assassina received four prizes: Xuxa hits trophy; · - Prêmio SBT de Música – Revelation; Troféu Imprensa 1996 – Revelation of the year; Troféu Imprensa 1996 – Best music (“Pelados em Santos”); Legacy The path of Mamonas Assassinas left a legacy of joy and humor, characteristics of the behavior of its young members, led by natural comedy vocals. Ironically, they left a thank you note in the CD with some names: "To Santos Dumont (who invented the airplane, if not we would still be mixing the album on foot)". After the accident, the band continued doing success and being loved by a lot of people. In the same year of the death, a pagode group “Só Pra Contrariar” recorded the music “Tributo aos Mamonas”. The “Titãs” dedicated the album “Acústico MTV” to them and recorded “Pelados em Santos”. The band “365” made the music “Manhã de Domingo” for Mamonas. The music “Todas Elas Juntas Num Só Ser” cites Dinho. “Turma da Mônica” did a story called “Mamonamania” before the accident, and in another story from Monica's gang, they create the band “Azeitonas Assassinas” and sing a version of “Pelados em Santos”. In a story of “Professor Pardal”, he sings “Babonas Rebeldes”. In an episode of “Mega Liga MTV” the Mamonas come back from the death. The music “Robocop Gay” was included in the soundtrack of the soap opera “Caminhos do Coração”. In 2008 “TV Globo” did the program “Por Toda Minha Vida” for the band and was reprised in 2010. The suporters of “Internacional, Remo, Flamengo, Ceará e Estrela do Norte Futebol Clube” sing “Pelados em Santos” in some games. The samba school “Mangueira” did a parody of this music and the samba school “GRES Inocentes de Belford Roxo” honored the Mamonas Assassinas. Category:Browse